Hotline to Hell
by Miira
Summary: "I love Shizu-chan. I love him so much. That's why, I won't let anyone have him." Dark-fic about Shizaya. Based off Hell Girl.


Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

Rating: T

* * *

On a usual evening on a certain day, a very weird topic in the internet perked up my interest.

"_Hey, have you heard about this one website called Hotline to Hell? They say, if you wrote the name of the person you hate at the stroke of midnight, they'll be sent to hell! Isn't that awesome?!"_

I stared at the screen for a long time, trying to understand the bizzare minds my humans had.

"Huh? What is this? Just like that? And who would believe a crap like tha-" I stopped myself.

Thinking about it, the fact that a Dullahan can exist in this world is weird enough. So, that website might be 90 percent true for all I know.

"Heh. Let's try it out…"

Clicking, typing and more clicking, searching for the right sources and the right informations. Then, when I was sure I had finally found the absolute website, it didn't work. In fact, the page doesn't even exist.

"Haa… The website's fake. How shocking…" I threw my arms up in the air. "Way to get my hopes u- Eh? Wait a minute…"

I flipped my head towards the clock on the wall, it reads: 11:30.

"From what I recall… The user on the forum said to access it on midnight or else the website won't work…." I glanced back at my computer screen. "…is it really true…?"

I gaze at the _'The page cannot be found'_ words for the longest time, until the clock struck exactly at 12:00. I tried once again. This time, for some reason, my heart was beating fast and my hand started to tremble.

When I clicked the _'refresh'_ button, the website suddenly went black and a little spark of fire formed at the center of the darkness. Afterwards, a white rectangle box appeared with a [send] button underneath and a few words written as followed:

_I will exact your revenge._

My mouth gape. It worked, the website worked perfectly just like what the forum said.

Revenge, huh? A simple, yet intimidating website that left me shivering with excitement. But soon, I pressed the exit button and slumped on my swivel chair looking at nothing in particular.

"Huh, a thing like this exist for the purpose of revenge and hate? How amusing." I chuckled. "Maybe I should put Shizu-chan's name in it since he had caused me troubles so many times…"

I clicked my tongue imagining Shizu-chan's face, so disgusting.

"Hahaha, but I won't do it. Something like that is beneath me. Besides, I want to enjoy killing Shizu-chan with my own hands~"

I turned off my computer, letting myself rest for the night.

* * *

It's been weeks since then. Although, another nonsense came up. A totally idiotic nonsense, that is.

"Shizu-chan's getting married?" my voice echoed through the room as I gaze at the brunette in front of me.

"Yes. Everyone's been talking about it. Apparently, Heiwajima was the one to propose…" she deadpanned, crossing her arms.

"Hahahahahaha! What the hell's up with that?! Shizu-chan's engaged now? HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed hysterically at the thoughts of it.

"What? If you don't believe it, then why don't you check the net abo- !" she stopped her mumbling as her body jolted at the sound of a desk being smacked loudly.

"Ha…Hahaha…" I stuck my hand onto the desk, clenching it so tightly that my knuckles were starting to turn white. "…What a fucking joke…" I smirked darkly.

* * *

"_Did you hear? That fucking monster's getting married!"_

"_Well, they suit each other if you look at it…"_

"_And that woman is a babe, too! Lucky bastard!"_

"_Who knows, maybe he'll change after this…"_

Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit! Everything I heard around me is full of bullshit. My humans are a stupid liar. Shizu-chan's not like that. He's a monster, he won't do anything humanity because he's not even human. He doesn't love her, he doesn't want to marry her, he doesn't need anybody! They won't last. They won't ever last. I'll stop them, I'll stop you from doing this. I will not let you be happy, Shizu-chan. Never ever.

"Nngghh!" I groaned as my body was slammed against the wall.

"What the hell are you trying to do, flea?" he gripped my neck. "Stop harrasing Vorona with your evil schemes, or I'll fucking kill you."

_Vorona_, I hate that name. I loathe that woman that you treasured. I loathe the fact that you would protect her. I hate it, I hate it!

"Heh. I need to give a little present for the lovely couple, you see." I smiled looking into the caramel eyes. "And don't forget to invite me to your wedding, Shizu-cha- Erghh!"

A painful blow right to my stomach, making me fall to the ground. It hurts, yet I can't help but laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" he grabbed on my collar as he crouched. "One more time, louse. Stay out of Vorona and my life."

That name again. I might vomit hearing her name coming from your lips. Ahh, his lips… So close towards mine. Damn, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. I freaking hate… to love you….!

"Hahaha. Why…? Because you love your dear sweet Vorona-chan…?"

Yuck. I almost threw up spelling that bitch's name. And it looks like he went quiet after I said that. See, there? You've got nothing to say because you don't really love her. You just want a companion, is all. This talk about marriage and settling down, you don't need it. You don't really want t-

"Yes, I do. I love Vorona. I love her so much that I will go crazy if I lose her. So, don't fucking bother us anymore. I don't want to see you, ever. For the longest time in my life, I hate you, Orihara Izaya!"

He yelled my name with an expression I've never seen before, and left.

* * *

The front door shut as loud as it could be. I stood there, looking downwards as I was bewildered. That was the first time I've seen him that mad. It made me massively irritate, so I just laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! What the hell? You're just Shizu-chan! Don't you fucking dare showing me that expression again! You said you hate me?! Well, I hate you more! Much much more! Hahahaha!" I slid my body to fall to the ground.

"_Stop attacking Vorona, or I'll fucking kill you."_

My fingers clenched my raven locks harshly remembering those specific words. "WHY?! Why for that woman that you're going so far?! You two only met about 3 months ago, while I've known you since Raijin! That bitch doesn't deserve you! HAHAHAHA!"

"_I love Vorona. "_

"Damn it, useless thoughts! Go away! I hate you! I hate you! I don't want to remember…!" I banged my head time and again on the cold hard ground.

"…_I will go crazy if I lose her."_

My eyes widen as I recalled something. I flicked my head upwards to look at the clock. It was two minutes until midnight. I quickly brought myself up to stand and run over to my computer, turning it on. Opening the internet, I typed in the name of the website. Exactly at 12:00, a familiar black screen was formed and a few text was written:

_I will exact your revenge_

I smirked widely typing the name. "HAHAHAHA! Stupid woman. I'll never let you two be together. Die! Die..!"

Yet, after I pressed the [send] button, the page disappeared. It was like before, how the website didn't seemed to work. I clicked 'refresh' button again and again, but nothing.

"What the hell?" I stood up abruptly, smacking my face with my hand. "Ahh~ I knew it. It was just a joke. Way to make me excited for no-"

"Did you called?"

I stopped myself from talking when I heard a soft voice coming from my behind. I turned around out of reflex, and my eyes widen. "What the…" I shifted my gaze everywhere as my apartment was nowhere to be found. I was outside to be exact. The ground was full of grass, the sky was basked with the beautiful orange colour of sunset, a cool breeze blown making the big tree swayed its leaves gently, and a girl with a long black hair in a sailor uniform standing right in front of me.

"Who… are you…?" I asked warily as looked at the peculiar girl.

"I'm Hell girl. You called me, right?" she spoke in a blank expression.

"Huh? Hell girl?" I looked the other way, remembering all the information that I've gathered from the internet. "Ahhh, so you're the one in charge of the website?" I smiled, amused to see another abnormal creature.

She didn't reply. Instead, she handed me a human-like straw doll with a red string tied to its neck. "Take this." The girl said.

"Okay…" Taking the doll, I studied it. The thing doesn't seem to have any extraordinary power when I touched it though.

"If you truly wish to take revenge, you may pull the string. You will make a contract with me if you shall do so."

"Contract? What do you mean?" I asked, looking at her again.

"The receiver of you revenge will be ferried straight away to Hell, however…"

I smirked sadistically as I heard that. So, once the string has been pulled, everything's over for them. What a brilliant little object.

"Once the revenge is dealt, you are required to pay the compensation."

"Compensation?" Heh. Even Hell girl needs money, huh? Who knew.

"Two holes will appear as you curse a person. When you die, your soul will fall into Hell." Her expression didn't falter. "You will not be able to go to Heaven. Your soul will be plunged into pain and suffering, to wander for all eternity."

"What?" my eyes widen.

Before I could even respond, she disappeared along with the scenery. And I was back into my room, sitting on my chair. The only difference is that, a straw doll is still attached to my hand.

"Huh. It wasn't a dream, after all. And I will go to Hell, too?" I smirked uncontrollably before bursting out laughing. "Pfftt.. Hahahahaha! So long as I get to separate them, I don't care! Just perfect! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"What is it that you acquire, Orihara Izaya?" a blonde slender woman confronted me.

Just looking at her face was making me losing the urge to take out my flick blade and cut her throat right then and there.

"This will only be a while so don't worry. I just wanna show you something, Vorona-chan." I controlled my ire. "Hey, do you know a website called Hotline to Hell?"

"Affirmative. A rumoured website that by typing a person's name in it, that person will be se-"

"Yeah, stop. As long as you know, I don't need any unnecessary blabbering." I looked at her again. "You see, I've accessed that website and _accidentally _wrote someone's name in it."

"That kind of information is irrelevant to me." She spoke, deadpanned.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong! Actually **it does**!" I took out the straw doll from a bag. "See this? If I pull this red string, the person that I hate will go to hell. Isn't that convenient?"

"….!" Her eyes widen, she appeared to know what I was talking about. I involuntarily smirked.

"I hate you, Vorona-chan. Even though I claim to love human, but I hate you." I said as I touched the tip of the string. "Unfortunately, you stole Shizu-chan away from me. You can't do that, he's mine."

"Incorrect. Shizuo-senpai is not anyone's item. He is a human and he is my fiancé." The blonde smiled tenderly.

"HAHAHAHA! Fiancé, you say?! Bullshit! Shizu-chan doesn't love you! He's a monster so he cannot feel love! Hahahaha!"

"I have confirmed that Shizuo-senpai loves me, just as I towards him. Your indication for our relationship is invalid."

My eyes twitched. What the hell. What the hell. What the hell?! What does she knows about Shizu-chan?! Nothing! Nothing at all, damn it!

"Heh. You can definitely not have him, Vorona-chan." I narrowed my eyes. "Because I know him more than you do. I need him more than you do. I love him more than you do! More than anyone do!"

"…Shizuo-senpai chose me, Orihara Izaya." She looked at me with an annoyed expression.

Enough. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!

"Hahahaha! Indeed he did." I smiled at her cunningly. "That's why, you should just disappear from his life, ne?"

"Eh? Wait..!"

"Goodbye."

As I pulled the red string, a gush of wind blew hard making the doll flew up in the air and vanish. _"The revenge is granted."_ A voice was heard from somewhere that made me snicker.

I looked to my side, the woman was still standing there looking dumbfounded.

"What?" she gape.

"You must be confused, huh?" I chuckled darkly. "You probably read from somewhere that when someone pulls the string, the person they hate will immediately disappear, right? Well, you're right about that."

"I… I do not comprehend…" her mouth flapped like a fish.

"Hey, Vorona-chan. Let me ask you, since you didn't disappear as you predicted…" my lips curved upwards. "…just who's name do you think I wrote on the website?"

Her eyes grew wide again as she wrinkled her eyebrows. "N-no… It cannot be….!" She swiftly took out her phone to call someone.

"I hate you, so why should I send you to Hell when I'm gonna be there soon? That's foolish if you think about it. Ne, Vorona-cha- Nnghh!" my sentence were stopped completely when I was sent flying to the ground by a punch.

The blonde ran towards me and yanked forcefully on my shirt. "Y-you monster! How could you possibly do it…?! Shizuo-senpai is…!" her tears started to form.

"Tsk. Didn't I tell you? I love Shizu-chan, I love him so much. I won't let you take him from me. If I can't have him, no one can. He belongs to me and only me! Hahahaha!"

"Wha-what are you…Arghh!" she yelled as I kicked her off from straddling me.

The female composed herself and looked up to see I was already standing and getting closer towards her, crouching down.

"Besides, when I die, I'll be able to see him again. Isn't that just a perfect romantic story? By the way, I guess you don't really need that ring on your finger anymore, right?" I smiled wickedly as my scarlet eyes flash under the bright moon. "…Now that Shizu-chan's dead."

The blonde's orbs widen and her body shivered slightly before she got up and thrash my body to a pulp. Punching, kicking, screaming, yelling, crying; I vaguely feel and heard them as I closed my eyes. Blood was pouring out from my body, I was losing consciousness. And then I saw, she was hovering a gun squarely to my head.

Yes, that's it. Pull the trigger. Finally by then, I get to see him, to tell that I love him. I get to be with him again, only I can have him, with my dear Shizu-chan. Together, forever and for **all eternity**.

* * *

Possesive Izaya is possesive... or psychotic.

...

HAPPY NEW YEAR! 3


End file.
